My life
by Blaze Grayson
Summary: Hi, Names Raven Underwood. I'm 15. Lived with Rin, Yukio, Shiro and the others since i was 9. I'm trained to be a tamer and part knight, you see instead of a sword i use twin daggers. When i was training with Shura i was all brawl and not really brains so I'm goin to cram school as a student. But for some lessons i get to teach.


Also i don't own Blue Exorcist characters, but i do own Raven, Kira and Seth

It's funny how one night, one hour even one minute, can change your entire life just like that. Hell your life flips upside down and goes to hell. You find out your best friends are the sons are a demon. Satan even! Names Raven Underwood. Born in England but moved here when I was 5. Hated it here at first but met some people and can't imagine my life somewhere else. The first kid I met was a boy called Chad Johnson and I absolutely hated him. So when he crossed the line I had no problem breaking his nose. Ya I got sent home but at the time it was a good idea. But that changed when I got home. my parents flipped shit. They were shit parents who got wasted and drugged most of the time. Ya not a good place to be. Most of the time the house stunk of beer and other shit. My 'parents' hated me and I hated them. But at that time I couldn't fight back as I was only little and that's how most of my body got covered with scars, some from them, some self-inflicted and some demons but I'll get to that in a minute. The first real time I got seriously hurt was when my 'dad' grabbed a knife and slashed my stomach. Luckily it wasn't very deep but it hurt. And no i didn't go to the doctors, i had a med kit in my room so I patched myself up. This lasted for about 3 years and then I met Rin. I was 7 and some idiots were beating up a few puppies and laughing. So I 'attacked' them. One of the lucky fuckers got a crow bar. He ended up dislocating my shoulder and broke my arm. Even luckier Rin was walking by the ally when he heard my screams of pain. He came running and beat those asses up. I whimpered in pain on the ground and he saw me. I couldn't believe it. A 7-year-old making teens run in fear. His face changed from absolute anger to concern in a second. He knelt next to me and helped me up and took me to his adopted dad. Father Shiro, you should have seen his face when I first met him. Then I met Yukio. He helped Shiro fix my arm. Then they insisted that I stayed for I have been friends with them since then.

Then when I was 9 my 'parents' were sent to jail for what they did to me. Again I owe my life to Rin and his family. One night my 'parents' came home drunk, high and very angry. I barely got out there alive. I managed to get to the monastery when Rin and Yukio came home. Poor souls, they must have been so scared when they found my bloody, bruised and barely conscious body. Long story short. they patched me up and I told them what happened. They sent my parents away and they said I could stay with them. Three I owe Rin and his family. Then one day when I was 12 some cat thing attacked me and surprisingly Yuki saved me. He then told me all about demons and who's Rin and his father was, To say I was surprised was an understatement but I don't care nor treat them any differently. I mean it's not their fault. It was then that I began training to be an exorcist. I'm a tamer and part Knight. Instead of a sword, I use twin daggers but I have other knifes placed around my body.

I trained with Shura and it was both hard work and fun as i did all the brawl but not enough brain. So that why I'm going to go to cram school with Yukio well I'm going to be a student for most of it. While Yukio is going as full teacher. Mephisto asked if i could do a few lessons of being a Tamer and I accepted. Me and Yukio both got into True cross academy by a scholarship but me and Rin still get into a ton of fights. Whoops. And that leads up to today. I've finished packing along with Yukio. And to make things better Rin has an interview at this shop. Today and tomorrow are my last days at the café i work in. Yuki said he would leave tomorrow morning but i wanna stay an extra day with Rin, Shiro and everyone else.

Of course my familiar, Kira is coming with me to school. She's a black and white wolf with, she has beautiful blue eyes and her mate is called Seth. He has a solid black coat with the b right blood red eyes. Rin doesn't know that Kira and Seth are demons and I kinda feel really bad that i can't tell Rin any of this. Silly me, i haven't told you what i look like. Whoops. I'm about the same height as Rin, apparently to skinny for my own good, Long blue-black hair with natural white strips, very pale, um blue-green eyes also my teeth are quite sharp and it looks like I save fangs which I love plus my ears have pointed out a bit. Oh and i usually were my hair in either in a high pony tail or a long side plait. Sometimes i have my hair down, it goes to the middle of my back. I don't like the uniform at True Cross so after a lot of talking with uncle Meph he said I could change it to how I like, so know I wear a black kinda puffy skirt that goes mid-thigh with thigh high black tights with skulls on. I wear my knee high black Doc martins and I wear the guys top with the tie and if I'm cold I just either wear my leather jacket or a large black hoodie that I usually 'borrow' from Rin. Oh and did i mention that my 'parents' that are in jail are not my biological parents. Ya my real mother is dead, i think. And my dad is a demon. And not any demon, no not Satan. I don't know his true name but I know he's out there, watching me now. He never knew about the abuse but once he did the people who brought me up suddenly had a accident in jail. My father specializes in the cold and frost elements while Satan in fire and flames. I carry around two long daggers unlike Rin who has one sword. My demon heart is split in them and once I draw them both, my purple flames come forth. But I rarely draw them both, normally I just draw Yami, my black dagger. I always keep her strapped on my back while Kami, my white dagger, is sealed in my stomach. Once I draw Yami, my teeth become more noticeable and my ears grow a little but you wouldn't notice. But of course I do have at least 13 blessed smaller daggers on me. I have them wrapped in leather so I don't get burned but that hasn't happened yet so I'm safe.

I've met my father a few times and I was very much surprised but how he is. There are definitely similarities in out personality. We can both be childish at times but serious at others. And we are both extremely protective off our loved ones. He told me of how he fell in love with my mother who saved him when they were young. I know that not all demons are evil and I have many friends who are demons. I know his kin are very protective of me and my familiars follow that trait. Now I think I should get back to reality and continue on with my life.

—-—-—--—-—-

-Please review what you think guys xx


End file.
